Best Friends Forever?
by Miss Texas
Summary: This story is pre twilight and all human. Bella and Alice are the best friends in the world. Rosalie is the most popular girl in school and Alice wants in on it, but will Bella suffer if Alice chooses Rosalie over her? Or will Alice? Read to find out. r
1. The Party And The Bail

**A/N: i hope u enjoy this. if not TELL ME WHY. please reveiw or flame anything. JUST SAY SOMETHING. this is my baby**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ALL! jk i wish, if i owned Twilight, Emmett would be married to a red hed girl named Alyssa.**

* * *

Best Friends…Forever?

Chapter 1

The party..and the bail

Alice's POV

"Brrriiing, brrriiing, brrriiing" The last bell of the day rang. And it was Friday! I was so excited about the party I was going to tonight! It was going to be THE party of the century! I couldn't wait! i was too caught up in thinking about the hott outfit that I was going to wear to the party that I didn't notice my best friend, Bella come up to me. " Hey, you're still coming to my house tonight right?" she asked me. Bella was so pretty and she didn't even know it. She had shiny brown flowing hair and brown eyes and near perfect complexion. She was also so very fit, not too much fat, not to much muscle, not too skinny, and to top it all off she was very curvy in all the right places.

"Uhuh," I replied not really paying attention. " Sure, I'll be there." After she left I went to my mom's yellow porshe 911 turbo (wich was going to be mine someday) and hopped in.

"Excited about you're sleepover with Bella tonight ?" my mom asked as she started driving home.

"OH NO!" I yelled. " I forgot all about that. I have a party to go to at Rosalie's house tonight. I can't go to Bella's."

"Oh, well then you better call Bella then."

"I will when I get home." For the rest of the way home I just looked out the windows, not like there was anything in the same boring green, rainy city of Forks, Washington. As soon as we parked I got out and went in our ginormus white house. Then I ran and nearly tripped (note to self: don't let Bella rub off on me anymore) up the stairs on the way to my room. My room was just perfect for me. It had bright green walls and a baby blue ceiling and hard wood floors. I had a full size top bunk and a futon couch under it. Ther was a plasma screen tv on the wall and a stereo in the corner. I had a fuzzy pink rug on the ground and a popcorn machine and surround sound. Oh yeah, it was a party room for sure. I went into my closet room, wich was almost as big as my room, and rotated the clothes rotator untill I saw my outfit for tonight. Iquickly put on the red halter top and micro mini skirt then bolted to the bathroom for makeup and hair, wich was the door on the right wall of my closet room.

When I got there I put some gell in my short black hair and re-spiked it (like always) and then got out my makeup. I put on some red lipstick and a little clear gloss then did my eyes with purple eyeshoadow and eyeliner and mascara. There perfect. I looked great. " ALICE BRANDON HURRY UP!" my mom called from downstairs.

"COMING MOM!" I yelled then ran down stairs slipping my heels on when I got there. And as soon as I did I went to the car and honked the horn. My mom got in and handed me my phone then started driving.

"Forget to call her?" my mom asked me seldomly. "You know Bella is a real nice girl, ou shouldn't bail on her like this."

"I know mom I know," I replied impatiently. " I'll call her when I get there. Hurry im going to be late!"

"Calm down we're almost there," She said almost as soon as the house was in sight.

"Okay, thanks for the ride mom," I said as we parked and I got out.

As soon as I knocked on the door of roaslies house , wich envied my own, she stepped out weareing her own little ( I mean that litterally) outfit. She had on a sleevles hot pink shirt and blue jean short shorts. She had on blue eyeshadow, matching her blue eyes and pink lipstick. She had buetifull blond hair and was just all out gorgeous and could never keep the guys off of her, deffinatley the most popular girl in school. And now I was one of her friends, part of the in crowd!

"Hey girl, so glad you could come, wouldn't be the same without you," She said inviting me in her huge house.

"Hey Rosalie," I said cassually as I went in.

"Just one rule, this is a no- cell phone party."

"Okay," I said as I put my phone in the box marked cell-phones here "That's fine with me."

And then the party began.

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks for reading it. ALL REVIEWERS GET TWO COOKIES AND AND A BIG HUG FROM TWILIGHT CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE. yes even Emmett. I will share his hugs JUST for reviewers.**

**Emmett: what?**

**Edward: But what if we dont wanna hug people?**

**All the other Twilight characters: Ya**

**ME: oh well im the author and make all the choices. HAHAHA**


	2. The Best Party Ever

Best Friends… Forever?

Chapter 2

Best Party ever…With some consequences.

Alice's POV

It was definitely the best party I've ever been too. Rosalie had definitely outdone herself. AND it was my first co-ed party! As soon as I walked in the door everyone, I mean EVERYONE welcomed me to the party and said that they were so glad I could make it. Wow Rosalie's friends, my friends now, were really nice.

"Come on Alice, lets PARTAY!" Rosalie said and then went to the dance floor. She had a dance floor, IN her house. That's so cool! I turned and saw the cutest boy on Earth; I had a crush on him forever. (A/N: guess who he is)

"Hey Alice, you want to dance with me?" He asked like he had known me forever. Oh my god he knew my name! AND he was asking me to dance! I would definitely be spending more time with Rosalie if it got me hot guys and good parties.

"Sure Jasper, I'd love to dance," I replied casually not wanting to seem too eager. And we danced. Like the whole night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

4 HOURS LATER

I was lying on my bed getting ready to go to sleep when I got a text. It was from Bella.

It said: WHERE R U ALICE? R U OKAY? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED. Oh no! Bella! I totally forgot about her. I was about to text her back when my phone died. Oh well I'd use mom's phone tomorrow.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to my house phone ringing. Groggily I got up to answer it. "Hello," I said when I answered.

"Alice! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?" Oh shimmy! It was Bella!

"Yes I'm fine, why would I be hurt?" I asked her.

"I don't know, you weren't at our sleepover last night, you didn't call or text I had no Idea where the hell you were!" She yelled at me.

"I was umm...COMING MOM! I got to go. Bye Bella," I said and hung up quickly. I decided it would be best not to tell her about the party just yet. I plugged my phone into the charger and turned it on. I had a new text message from Bella. It said: Fine Alice, don't talk to me. I'm sorry I was worried about you I just wanted to know where you were. But next time you totally bail on me at least have the dignity to call me. Poor Bella, I was such a bad friend to her, she would just die if I told her where I was last night. I couldn't do that to her. I wouldn't do that to her.

After making up my mind about Bella I went to have breakfast.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: okay so who wants to explain why i have only seven reviews. THANKYOU REVIEWRES I WUV U SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! anyway on to the masterpiece.**

**Edward: you call THAT a masterpiece? *laughs like crazy***

**Me: Dont make me press the button * holds up remote with the Edward-go-poof button***

**Edward: *stops laughing***

**Me: Thats what I thought *puts remote up***

**Disclaimer: ya ya ya still no owning of anything**

* * *

Best Friends…Forever?

Chapter 3

The Truth Comes Out

Alice's POV

MONDAY MORNING

I had not gotten a call from Bella all weekend long. I guess she was still mad at me, but I figured she would have calmed down by now. I was sitting by the schools mascot waiting for the school bell to ring, when Bella came up to me and said, "Where the heck were you Friday? Do you even realize how worried I was about you? I thought you were hurt!"

"Calm down, Bella," I told her casually, "I was at Rosalie's party." I figured if I didn't tell her the truth now she might kill me.

"What? And I just wasn't important enough to you right? You could have called me or texted me or, heck you could have even told me when I asked you about if you were going to my house Friday. Did you even think about how much I spend on getting everything ready for our weekly sleepovers? Time and money! I'm not rich like you Alice! And I guess you just don't care!"

"It's not that big of a deal! Okay I'm sorry all right. I know you spend a lot of time and money preparing but I couldn't blow off Rosalie on the first time I ever got to go to a party of hers! Besides, sleepovers are lame."

"I see, you couldn't blow Rosalie off, but you could blow me off. You've known Rosalie for what a week? And you've known me since first grade. And you know what you blew me off for a total bitch!."

"Rosalie is not a bitch and you just don't understand why I had to go to the party."

"Oh, Rosalie's not a bitch? I seem to recall that whenever she isn't acting like I'm below her she's insulting my clothes and my social status and just about everything else. What's not to understand? You wanted to go to the popular girl's party and your so called best friend isn't part of that."

"it isn't like that. Rosalie just… doesn't know you! And so what if I go to one party and make some more friends?"

"Like Rosalie would be any different if she did know me. I bet Jasper was there, wasn't he? Is that why you blew me off because of a boy who wouldn't look at you if you weren't part of Rosalie's clique?"

"No! Well yes, he was there, but that has nothing to do with anything. Jasper likes me because I'm me! And you know what? I bet you're just jealous because you're NOT part of her clique."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

" I never thought you would be such a bitch Alice, I guess Rosalie rubbed off on you, but if that's really how you feel then we can just…not be friends."

"Fine," I replied, secretly scared out of my wits of loosing Bella as a friend, but not willing to show it.

"Okay, fine," Bella said with big watery eyes. Then she marched off, to class I guess. I felt so horrible, as if I had just lost a very important part of my self. But, that would go away, right?

* * *

**A/N: me again. okay im begging now *gets down on knees* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE! And i just got news that i may be moving out of the only state ive ever lived in ( i know what a bad person to ask for reviews like this right?) and anyway im not happy about it so please please review and make me happy. i am telling the truth about moving though.**


End file.
